


Don't lose your head

by Bahar1182



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at naming characters, Loving Odin, M/M, Marriage, Name Changes, Trans Character, Transgender, Witches, badass frigga, odin is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: What are you doing?!I don't know!Why are you running? Did you do something?No! I did the right thing. I saved him!Then why are you running?





	Don't lose your head

_What are you doing?!_

I don't know!

_Why are you running? Did you do something?_

No! I did the right thing. I saved him!

_Then why are you running?_

**************

It's not unusual to see strangers in Asgard. Not now at least. Now that Bor's firstborn has become the king, Many people from different realms come to Asgard. With hope for a better life! It's kind of sad to see how they fail and yet... they won't stop trying. Asgard isn't a place for people who look after peace and hope. There's no hope here. This the realm of warriors, the realm of gods! No one will treat you equally because that's not how this society works.

It didn't take Amaia more than a day to figure that out. It was easy to understand just by looking at people. How disgusted they looked, how disgusting they looked. She didn't want to be here if it wasn't for a purpose. If it wasn't mother's order.

Yet, it took Unn almost a week to realize that. He still doesn't care though. He still runs around like a child and smiles. It's cute. It's almost too cute for someone who killed a hundred people back at home. It was nothing serious, just a little disagreement. He doesn't like killing. He never even throw a punch at his bullies. But he did it to protect _her._

That's how their life's been going. The older sister was the heir, but even she wasn't sure what was her duties. Who were these people? She wasn't a princess then why did she have a throne? Why mother wanted that _thing? _But it didn't matter. They always protected each other. They never lied to each other. They even lied to their mother and mother lied to them. But no lies and no secrets between them.

_Because if you guys don't stay with each other, no one else will._

She wondered who said that.


End file.
